The Kiss
by inquisitive me
Summary: I don’t know what possessed Ron to do it. But he did it; he kissed Hermione Granger, on the lips, in front of the whole school. (RWHG) [One-shot]


_**A/N** Hey everyone! I originally only posted a section of this story but I accidentally deleted it somehow. My computer was screwing up so I was clicking all these buttons and I must have deleted it. Anyway I did get one review from Esrb99 and he suggested that it would be good as a one shot and I reckon he was right so I made it into an one-shot. So cheers to Esrb99. Thanks for that. I hope you all like this story. It's pretty plotless but with lots of fluff. ) _

**The Kiss**

"Ron, could you please close your mouth while you're eating?" asked Hermione primly.

"No!" answered Ron loudly. "If you don't want to see than look away!"

And off they went bickering loudly.

Some people turned around and watched in interest, but I, like most of the Gryffindors, have learned how to tune out Ron and Hermione when they start arguing. They did it so frequently nowadays (and about so many trivial things) that it seemed hardly worth while to listen or stress about it. They weren't even really mad at each other; it was just a habit now. They would stop…eventually…hopefully.

"Honestly Ron," pierced Hermione's shrill voice. "Nobody wants to see what is inside your mouth."

"Well, let's ask Harry."

Oh no! Don't pull me into this! Please!

"Fine. Harry would you prefer seeing the food in Ron's mouth or not?"

I paused. "Sorry mate." I gave Ron an apologetic look. "I really don't fancy seeing chewed up toast and jam."

"Oh, fine," Ron said sourly, taking another large bite.

We ate the rest of the meal in silence. Ron was chewing loudly, but with his mouth closed. Hermione didn't notice the dirty looks he shot her; she was concentrating on her Transfiguration text.

I sighed. Quiet meals and dirty looks had become commonplace at our end of the Gryffindor table. Just as I was about to break the awkward silence, Hermione suddenly cried out--

"Ow!" She blinked rapidly and her eyes started to water. "There's something in my eye." She dropped the book on the table and jabbed a finger in her eye in an effort to get whatever was in there out.

Although it certainly wasn't a funny scene, I started to laugh. I couldn't help it, and I quickly tried to stifle it with a fake cough.

Ron turned one of his dirtiest looks on me and, leaning over the table toward Hermione, said, "Here let me have a look." I immediately felt bad.

Hermione stopped rubbing and tried to open her eye but failed to even get it open half-way. Ron leaned forward to get a closer look…

It was weird. I got this feeling that something wasn't quite right, and I just stared at them, transfixed.

"Can you see anything?" Hermione asked, now drawing the attention of a few more people at the table.

I don't know what possessed Ron to do it. But he did it; he kissed Hermione Granger, on the lips, in front of the whole school.

I don't know who was more shocked--Hermione or Ron.

The few people who saw went completely silent, myself included, and the people who didn't know were soon informed.

Was I hallucinating? Did Ron Weasley just kiss Hermione Granger? It seemed ludicrous at first but I guess it made sensed. I mean, Ron's liked Hermione practically forever. It was just that, well, he never did anything about it and we didn't really talk about it. I never thought about it, actually, until just then.

Just then, a grumpy Ginny Weasley entered the Great Hall. She walked over to the table and, noticing the silence and stunned expressions immediately, asked, "Hey, what is going on here?" She squashed in next to me and grabbed a piece of toast.

I gaped at her. I still couldn't fully grasp the fact that Ron just kissed Hermione.

Most of the students had gone back to eating and talking jovially, but she wasn't convinced.

"What?" She looked across the table to question Ron, but was herself silenced by her brother's and friend's shocked expressions.

She nudged my arm and whispered, "What's up with them?"

I think that snapped Ron out of his state because he took one glance around at us, and to the few Gryffindors still openly staring at him, and ran right out of the Great Hall.

-------------

Ron didn't turn up to History of Magic. Professor Binns didn't notice he was missing a student, nor did he notice that almost his entire class was disrupted by what had just happened in the Great Hall.

"I think he's gone and killed himself," whispered Dean.

"Poor bloke," sympathized Seamus.

Hermione, who was sitting next to me, showed absolutely no emotion. She had purposefully walked to the classroom and, eyes forward and head high, was sitting there intently listening to Professor Binns. She even scribbled notes every few minutes.

The class dragged on and, finally, I rushed off to find Ron. Knowing the least likely place my best friend would be, I headed straight there--to the library.

--------------

Ron was sitting dejectedly on the floor at the back of the library. As soon as he saw me, he covered his face with his hands and tried to duck farther down between the stacks.

I walked up and quietly sat down next to him. He needed to talk, and I was going to let him.

"I completely screwed up, mate," Ron groaned through his fingers after a few minutes.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked curiously. Inside, I was dying to ask him what in Merlin's name possessed him to kiss her--in front of the whole school, no less.

"I dunno," he sighed. "Her lips were so close and they looked so good… I just wanted to see how it would feel if I kissed her."

"So how was it?" I asked casually. I don't think Ron had ever kissed a girl before, and, although my experience was limited, I though maybe I could offer some brotherly help.

"Oh, it was amazing. Her lips were so soft... ," he trailed off like he was dreaming. Then, he snapped back and asked, "I'll bet she completely hates me now, eh mate?"

"I have no idea," I replied truthfully. "After you left, she seemed to shake out of it and just continued eating breakfast. I couldn't tell anything."

"Oh, bugger that. I want to know if she, well, if she liked it..." finished off Ron uncertainly.

I tried not to, but I laughed again. Damn my bloody sense of humor!

See, I've always known that Ron liked Hermione. It had been quite obvious, actually; Ron was never was one that was good at covering his emotions. Hermione, however smart she was, wasn't that good at hiding it either.

"I reckon she likes you, too, mate," I told Ron, finally stifling my laugher.

"You think so?" asked Ron excitedly, not even acknowledging my smirk. "No…no…I don't think that's possible. I can't be that lucky…"

"Come on. You know that's not true."

He sighed dejectedly, like he wasn't willing to let himself believe it. "Maybe…Hey, do you think you could find out?"

Uh oh! No! No! No! I don't want to get in the middle of this! This is not what I wanted to happened. "Yeah sure." Damn my bloody sense of friendship.

"Thanks mate."

I sighed. "What are friends for?" What have I got myself in to? I can't talk to girls about emotions and feelings and stuff…even if it is Hermione.

------------------

I rushed in late for the next class. Thankfully, Professor Flitwick was too busy explaining the bloating charm to notice. I quickly plopped next to Hermione, and I waited for the right moment.

Ten minutes passed. Professor Flitwick was still explaining the hand movement.

Five more minutes passed. Hermione wrote down some notes.

Finally, we were set us off into pairs to practice. It was now or never. I preferred never, but I plunged in anyway.

"So Hermione," I started in a low voice. "About today?"

"What about today?" She said without giving me a glance, her wand precisely tracing the correct wand movement.

Uh, Ron kissed you! Did you not notice?!

"Um…" I replied, uncertainly. This was the problem with girls, even if it was Hermione. Girls like to play these mind games that I can never understand.

"Yes?" She said, rather impatiently.

"The kiss." It sounded foreign and strange saying it.

She still wasn't looking at me. "Oh that. What about it?"

"What do you mean what about it?" I asked incredulously.

"I mean," she said, flicking her eyes to me briefly. "What about it?"

Honestly, girls are strange creatures. What kind of question was that?

"Well, what did you think of it?" I asked completely awkwardly. I had no idea what I was meant to say and Hermione was acting all aloof and vague.

"Ron told you to ask me, didn't he?"

I didn't know how to answer; I couldn't say no because that would be lying but I couldn't say yes, Ron would kill me. Fortunately I didn't have to answer.

"Tell him to meet me at the library tomorrow morning at eight."

---------------

Now, I am a very inquisitive person so naturally I went to the library to see what would happen. I knew it was spying but I think that since I was their best friend I had the right to know. It was 7:45 a.m. when I reached the library, and I was startled to see so many people.

"Parvarti, what are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief. I didn't think she knew we had a library.

"To see Ron and Hermione." She gave me a strange look as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked around and saw many Gryffindors trying to hide behind the bookcases. Ron's going to kill me if he finds out about this.

"Shhhhh…" someone whispered. "Ron's coming."

I quickly ran behind a bookcase and took out a book so I could have a clear view.

Ron was so nervous that he didn't notice the loud whispers and the unusual amount of people hanging around the library. He didn't even turn around when Neville tripped over and book and caused three people tumbling down. Ron just stood there with a very scared look on his face, waiting for Hermione.

"Here comes Hermione!" Padma whispered excitedly.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just stood there. I strained my ears to hear anything, but no words were exchanged. They just stood there staring at each other…kind of like yesterday.

'Say something, Ron!' I was trying to mentally send him a message. He looked like he was about to run out again.

"Just say anything." I murmured to myself.

He must have heard me because suddenly Ron stuttered out "About yesterday…about the ki-ki-kiss."

"I liked it." Hermione cut in. She blushed furiously before continuing. "I like you."

There was a collective gasp as everyone in hiding took in a quick breath.

Ron stood there gaping at her, then closed his mouth and smiled. "W-would you be my girlfriend?" he asked timidly.

"I'd love to." Hermione smiled.

It felt so strange watching this. Where does this leave me? If Ron and Hermione are together will I be left out? It felt like last year when Ron got prefect and I didn't. The horrible feeling of jealously welled up again but I quickly squashed it. Don't be stupid; Hermione and Ron would never leave you out. They're still your best friends no matter what. The feeling of jealously had gone replaced by happiness that my best friends had _finally_ got together. Maybe they'll stop bickering?

"Will you stop standing there like an idiot and kiss her?" shouted Seamus.

Ron and Hermione spun around, stunned.

They saw that practically the whole of Gryffindor was there and, for a moment, I thought Ron was going to lose it. He looked humiliated and mortified. But, instead of yelling at everyone, he grabbed a surprised Hermione and kissed her right on the lips…again. It only lasted a few seconds, but everybody cheered wildly, and I found myself doing the same.

Ron gave me a sheepish smile and I grinned back.

He mouthed the words, "Thanks mate."

Then, Ron took a very dazed Hermione's hand and walked off with her.

I was genuinely happy for them but now they had each other and I had no one. Hm…maybe they could help me find somebody? Ron owes me anyway.

**The End**

**------------------**

_**A/N** So what did you think? Too much fluff? Review and let me know? I would like to thank my beta amber who made a vast improvement on my story. I sometimes made Harry and Ron sound like a girl turning red. But I have an excuse, I'm not a guy. But I suppose that isn't really an excuse because if I want to be a good writer I should be able to write from the perspective from a male or female. Enough of my rambling, review please! Also I'm also thinking about doing a sequel…maybe with Harry and Ginny. Let me know if you have any ideas! Also please check out my Harry and Ginny fic Dawn of Memories! It was my first H/G fic so please be nice. Check it out and let me know what you think!_

_ciao,_

_ronluver88_

_xoxoxo_


End file.
